Buster Cox
Buster Cox is an american voice actor, he voice several characters in ObsCure II. Voice Buster's voice over sound is an especially cool, cutting edge sound that perfectly fits in with the "Wired Generation." He is also ideally suited as a voice actor with a range of characters for video games and commercials. From teenager to middle age, gruff characters to wild, crazy accents and humorous delivery, Buster's unique voice talent is perfect for any production. Voices he can perform *Teenage Boy *Young Adult Male Voice Experience Voice Overs *Comcast *Bacardi *Univision Mobile (Enlish) *Melanoma Foudation *Medvance *Bang Music Festival *Tiesto - In Search of Sunrise Video Games *ObsCure II (3 characters, Kenny, Corey and Richard) On Air Radio *WBCN (Boston) *WPYM (Miami) *WHYI (Miami) Info on ObsCure II He primary voiced Corey Wilde, Kenny Matthews and Richard James (the professor) in ObsCure II. He also voiced other extra characters like Andy, the Bouncer, and other background voices. Biography Justin Altshuler a.k.a. Buster was raised on the mediocre streets of a Boston suburb. An energetic teen, Buster's nickname stems from his obsession with Jet Skiing. Bust'n Justin, as his sponsors while racing on the national circuit dubbed him, ranked among the country's top experts in competitive watercraft during the early 90's. After being forced out of the sport by a back injury, he went on to study radio at Emerson College where he received a B.A. in communications. After getting too involved as a promoter in Boston’s local nightlife, Buster was hired as the club columnist for The Improper Bostonian Magazine. He then accepted the opportunity to develop a new mix show for CBS/Infinity's WBCN -104.1FM. "Cybersounds" introduced Boston to cutting edge musical guests such as BT, The Crystal Method, Fatboy Slim, Carl Cox, Victor Calderone, The Chemical Brothers, Moby and Keoki, to name a few. After falling in love with Miami during a trip to the infamous Winter Music Conference, Buster left the airwaves and brownstones of Boston for the real waves and deco style of South Beach. He accepted a position that allowed him to express his twisted sense of humor at the fledgling publication, Ego Trip Magazine. In his monthly columns and editorials, Buster seized the high energy and ridiculousness of nightlife along with the attitudes and egos that make up the South Beach scene. Buster's penchant for the weird and exotic have helped to drive his observations of the characters he encountered nightly thus creating his lighthearted features on everything from the ego, (you feel like #1, but you're really #2) to being a frugal VIP, (how to win fake friends and influence shallow people - without really trying). In 2002, Buster got together with another South Beach nightlife personality, DAVID MARDINI and created A3tv - The Nightlife Network, a nightly broadcast featuring dance music videos, DJ's and the progressive lifestyle of club culture. Teaming up with founder/owner of DANCESTAR USA: THE AMERICAN DANCE MUSIC Andy Ruffell in 2003, A3 has developed a new style of television never seen before in the US. A TV channel designed to be watched in the late night hours. A music driven high energy broadcast specifically designed for a tech savvy 18-34 demographic. During this time Buster worked as the Promotions Director and air personality for Cox Radio’s Party 93.1fm and then joined the staff of Miami’s Hit Music Channel, Y100.7 as a part time personality in 2006. Trivia * He has a fair look to Dead Rising's protagonist Frank West Gallery Buster Cox Image.jpg Bcox.jpg BusterCox headshot.jpg 5551814-Hilda-&-Buster-Cox.jpg 070210+buster+cox+p1.jpg 300x300.jpg 32-Buster-Cox.jpg 0d7dd81.jpg Category:Voice Actors